


Fool me Once

by LionGalaxy



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Anti-Phantom, Anti-Phantom Bastards, Challenge: Hero On Strike, Danny has enough, Danny snaps in front of everyone, Dirty Liars, Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kids are good, Love the dead kids, Not Phantom Planet Compliant, Sorry Not Sorry, Ungrateful civilians, twice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionGalaxy/pseuds/LionGalaxy
Summary: Fool me once, it's your fault.Fool me twice, it's my fault.I trusted them.And they betrayed me.





	1. Hero On Strike: Story Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Hero on Strike: Story Challenge, LOLOLOL, I can't believe i accepted this AAHH!
> 
> Here is the base plot and the rules of the Challenge

Plot: 

It's been a year and a half since Danny got into the Accident, and everything has only gotten worse for the halfa. Ghosts never seem inclined to give him a break -nor does his own parents, other hunters, or even his teachers and any other 'concerned' adult. But that's not the worse part -no, all that he could deal with. The ghosts are assholes, the hunters idiots, his parents and other adults are simply mislead and ignorant (it's not really their fault...) The world is full of jerks and idiots alike, no one can escape them in life, so, yes, Danny can deal with them. He isn't a hero for their sakes. Who he's a hero for are the civilians. You know that sayings that "kindness is its own reward"? Well, that's especially true Danny. Danny likes helping people. He loves that warm and fuzzy feeling he gets when he saves someone, even is they don't know it themselves.

Only...Only it seems like the civilians don't feel the same.

Sure, there was a period of time where the town seemed grateful for all of Danny's hard work, with him capturing and re-capturing the bad ghosts. But that time as long since passed.

Amity Park is sick and tired of ghosts, sick and tired of the daily property damage and attacks, and most of all sick and tired of its self-proclaimed hero. All the the preaches that hunters, his parents, any other anti-ghosts organizations/protesters, and Vlad sprouts certainly don't help either.

"Evil," they call him.

"Good for nothing! Ruined my property!" they shout.

"Should have just stayed in hell," others tell themselves.

"All ghosts are ruled by their Obsession. Phantom is obviously Obsessed with attention," his parents lie. "There's no doubt in our minds that he's the one that sends the other ghosts after us, all so that he can swoop in and 'save' the day! He's feeding on our positive emotions! If we get rid of him the other ghosts will disappear too!"

Well.

Danny is barely scraping by in school. There's no way he's going to be accepted into university and become an astronaut. Only gets a few hours of sleep per night. The majority of his free time is eaten up by, if not fighting ghosts and running from hunters, then detentions, scattered homework, and lectures from multiple adults on 'responsibility.' And of course squeezing any extra sleep that he can. Worse, he's dragging his friends down with him.

"Go away, you faker! We don't need you!" they scream at him.

Well. Who is he to overstay his welcome?

Danny can deal with a lot of crap. Assholes and bullies are inconvenient at best and irritating at worst. Hunters are the same. So are all the adults, in fact. Danny is a tough cookie. He can deal with the physical pain that he receives everyday. Some days are better than others. He knows he does good and that's enough for him. Danny isn't a hero for any attention -in fact, it makes him uncomfortable- he's no Amorpho, after all. He's a hero because he genuinely likes to help people. (And, okay, maybe he's feeling some guilt for making the portal work in the first place...)

At least his generation is on his side, even if it's only Phantom's, right? He even has his own 'Phandom'!

But he can't stay at home any longer. He can recall his parents lecturing Jazz and him on ghosts ever since he could remember. But it's only getting worse and worse, with no sign of ever getting better. They aren't just lecturing and showing off their shinny new inventions anymore. Now they're lecturing, teaching, going out with Jazz and him and demonstrating how to hunt ghosts. On weak-level, innocent, minding-their-own-business ghosts. Many are green blobs. One was a child. A terrified child that Danny only just managed to set free before his parents brought out their...Tools.

Danny can't live with them anymore. He can't stomach any more talks on how utterly evil and unfeeling ghosts are, on how his parents can't wait to finally dissect one. Especially that good-for-nothing Phantom!

Jazz tries to talk some sense into their parents, but they never listen. Only assume that they're under some sort of brain-wash.

"It has to be that blasted Phantom!" his Dad shakes his meaty fist. "He has you and all the other children under his spell, because of his Obsession! Don't worry, Jazzy-pants, your mother and I will destroy that ghost and set you and your brother free! No body messes with my family!"

So Danny spends as many nights as he possibly can over at Tucker or Sam's. It's not like his parents notice, with now preoccupied they are with driving away Amity Park's number one Enemy.

Danny can deal with a lot.

One day, though...One day he just can't. Everyone has their limits.

All it took -the straw that broke the camel's back- was some classmates wearing 'Anti-Phantom' shirts.

Well. Fine, then. They don't want him? Okay. Consider him gone then.

Let's see how well they fair without him.

Rules:

1\. This is not a crack!fic.

2\. Try to keep all characters reasonably in character.

3\. Danny is not to become Dan or otherwise evil. (Don't forget that Dan is half of Vlad.) Danny isn't to reject his ghost half either. He doesn't hate his ghost half, he's simply so very done with the constant attacks and the ungrateful behaviour of the town.

4\. Phantom-Planet doesn't or hasn't happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Weekend first chapter


	2. First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm warning you all, if there are some misspells, sorry, spanish is my main language, not english.

"GO TO HELL PHANTOM!" The few and most hateful ones say.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" The ones who say that loved me were screaming at me.

"YOU RIPPED MY DRESS APPART! FUCKING PERVERT!" I was trying to protect you from the fire! The dress was starting to burn in the back... 

"YOU BURNED OUR HOUSES!" I didn't! I was trying to stop the fire when it started! I just wanted to help!

"You did it on purpouse you disgusting ghost!" No! Mom, i didn't! I didn't started the fire!

"WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE US ALONE!?" ... I'm sorry...

You might be wondering, what happened? Why were they throwing insults at me? Why do they hate me so much...? Well, no, the last one! I knew the answer to the last one, it's because i'm a ghost! (Well, Half-a ghost, but they don't know that.) And ghosts are evil, aren't they? Why would a ghost like me try to help a town?

I guess they think i want attention; or maybe they think i have an obsession with being a hero?

My parents think that, yeah, they believe that i bring those ghosts to haunt the town and then i beat the crap out of 'em just to look like the hero in front of the town, and the town believes them, the town believes that all of this is my fault, and i'm feeling so overwhelmed, shit, shit, shit, the school, my parents, the citizens, my friends, nothing is okey! Everything is wrong! Why the fuck i'm the one to blame? I'm helping! I know that i'm causing some damages, but it's less than what could happen if i didn't help.

I'm so, so tired... They always yell at me, they always attack me, **they always laugh at me, they always bully me, _they think i'm stupid, they think i'm the one to blame._**

** _They believe that all of this it's my fault, but... That's okey._ **

That's... That's okey, really, that's okey, they don't want me, and that's okey, it's okey.

Fuck them. They don't want me? That's okey, i tried to protect them but if they don't want protection, then i won't ruin my life for them, my grades are already bad enough, my parents are too persistent, and i'm too tired to stand up this shit, so...

Fuck this shit, i'm out.

* * *

Phantom looked at everyone, the people booed and screamed at him, specially some teenagers, why, why the people who said before that admired him were throwing insults at him? He doesn't know but that people are hypocrites, fuck them too, they are even wearing 'Anti-phantom' shirts! That's some kind of new mode or what?

"FUCK THIS SHIT! I'M OUT!" Phantom snapped suddenly, making everyone shut the fuck up and listen to him, with open eyes and ears. "I'M TIRED! So, FUCK YOU ALL! I TRIED to HELP, but you keep sending SHIT to THE ONE GHOST who TRIES to be GOOD, so, FUCK THIS SHIT! I'm OUT!" He hissed at everyone, eyes glowing brightly in frustration.

"You WIN Amity Park, I'M LEAVING!" 

And that's the last thing that was heard from Phantom, he dissapeared without a trace, fading from the eye of everyone in his city

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shitty first chapter, maybe i'm going to rewrite it when i define more the story-


	3. Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little look in how Amity Park reacts after their (un)favorite ghost boy retires, some tragedy to spice things up, and a little talk between Danny and one of his fans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the waiting! I started school, and i wanted to work with the plot, planning the end of this thing and something in the middle that i want to happen... Uh... Sorry for the killing? And there is a little of Dan here, not enough to put him in the character list, it's just a phrase so i can scare the shit out of Danny.

They were... Stunned, no less.

At first they believed that Phantom would come back, frustrated that everybody was happy that he left and he was unable to fulfill his obsession, they were sure, because Phantom wouldn't really leave them, right? The usually relaxed and playful ghost that was always next to your door waiting for if you needed help wouldn't really leave them, because he was too obsessed in being a hero for the town that he wouldn't stand even a day without 'defending them' agaisnt his own kind

The first ghost attack without Phantom there to help, was truly horrendous. 

Nobody could stop the pack of wolf ghosts, not before they murdered an entire Kindergarden, the Ghost Hunters Madeline and Jack Fenton were there too late, and for some reason the Red Huntress didn't even appeared, so, now the children were gone, and everybody mourned their deaths, because they were their stars, they were their happines, they were their future, and now they were gone.

Jack and Maddie said that this was all Phantom's fault, but that it wouldn't last more than a week because he was going against his obsession, because he was playing the villain's and not the hero's role, and they believed them...

How wrong were they...

* * *

He stood, completely alone in front of the graves of the deceased ones, this was his fault, he shouldn't have acted so childish, if he would have just shutted the fuck up and let the insults drown him like the Church baptized the children, then those kids wouldn't be death now... Why did he always have to mess everything up? This was his fucking fault!

But for some reason, he couldn't help but feel... Something, inside of him, stir with joy... No... NO!

_ **STAY AWAY FROM ME.** _

<strike> _ **I'll always be with you, Danny, because i'm part of you, i'm your future.** _ </strike> <strike> _ _ </strike>

_ **STAY AWAY FROM ME!**_

He suddenly felt a shiver, and then a cold breath leaved his mouth... He felt scared at first, he still was sleep deprived and he believed it was Dan the one who showed up, but when he looked at one of the near graves, he saw a little child crying, asking for his mommy and daddy to hug him, because everything was so cold, and he wanted to feel something warm before vanishing, but... He didn't looked like a normal ghost at all, he looked more... Transparent, and white, smoke-like, not green nor solid, like the usual ghost.

Danny felt the tears running in his cheeks, he felt so bad, he was now suffering! Why didn't he passed to the better life? Why did he stayed? And so, with both curiosity and sadness, he started walking towards the kid.

"Hey..." He didn't know how to start a conversation with the toddler, but he had to, he had to! He needed this child to move away and rest in peace, he didn't wanted the child to stay and suffer! If he did, then he would be driven crazy, the guilt eating him away.

"U-uh?" The child stopped crying and looked at Danny, confused. "Wh-who are you?" He asked, Danny didn't even answered. "Are you tal'ing to me?" He asked again, and this time, Danny just nods, looking away.

"I'm... I'm Danny." Said Danny painfully, expecting the child to say his name and then continue crying, but that didn't happened... He looked with difficulty at the childs eyes, and was surprised because instead, the childs eyes lit up in excitement.

"Danny!? You are Danny Phantom!?" The child exclaimed, amazed, and Danny... Well, he would normally panic, but for some reason, he felt happy, the child looked so excited. "But why isn't your hair white? Isn't your hair white? And your eyes green? And where is your... Jum... Hum... Mumpuit... Tunsuit.... Jump... Suit!" The child tried to pronounce 'Jumpsuit', and barely made it at the end, something that made Danny feel warm on the inside, and so, he began to explain.

"My hair is stored away with my jumpsuit and my green eyes, so i can stay here without being... Threatened... How did you know it was me?" 

"I felt it! I could feel it was you! And when i looked, you really looked alike! Oooh boy! I'm so excited right now! You're my hero! I love you! I always wanted to meet you!" The child jumped happily in Danny's arms, making Danny even more surprised when he felt the child hugging him, but he corresponded, smiling and petting the child's head.

"Y-you don't hate me? Tha-that i didn't went to save you and your friends?" Danny asked, still confused and curious.

"Nu-uh! I 'now the adults treat you badly! Bad adults! They're so mean and idiot with good people, they hurt you! And you wanted to just relax! You aren't even wearing your pretty snow hair and pretty green eyes!" The toddler kissed Danny's nose. "I 'now your hurt! But 'isses ma'e the pain go away, don't they? So i will 'iss your whole face if necessary just to ma'e you feel better!" 

It was at that moment that Danny felt the tears running down his eyes, unable to speak, shocked, the child died because of him, and still, he didn't say it was his fault...? He even wanted to help him heal!

"Nu! Nu! Don't cry! Please!" The child started kissing Danny's eyes, and cheeks, and forehead and nose, and Danny felt flusttered and even more confused, but he enjoyed the affection.

* * *

I-i don't understand... Why does this kid doesn't hate me!? It's my fault that he died, it's my fucking fault, and he doesn't rejects me. I just can't simply understand why, is that bad? I guess that it is, aren't i supposed to understand most things? I guess i'm not.

Anyway, the child's name apparently is... Zak, and he is 7 years old... How can someone so young bring me so much happiness? I'm like 11 years older than him. I think i understand now why do people wants children when they got older.

He is so excited, he told me about his life, about his parents, his friends, his likes and dislikes; he liked space like me! Isn't that great? I talked with him so much about other planets, constellations and stars... He knew a lot, i didn't have a good space conversation since never.

I'm happy to meet him...

"Hey... Danny...?" I look at Zak, he suddenly seemed sad, don't tell that... "I have to go." I couldn't help but smile sadly at him.

"I understand..." I said, knowing that he couldn't stay forever, he needed to move on to the next life. Or whatever is in the afterlife.

"I'm happy to meet you." Zak hugged me one more time. "I'm really happy... I was so scared, and everything was so cold, but then you appeared and everything was warm and safe... I wanted to see my parents, but instead you were here for me, you scared the fear away!" He exclaimed, smiling, and i didn't know what to do, i was so used to people just sending shit to me that it felt so strange and good that this kid loved me. 

"... I'm happy to meet you too." That was all i said, and the next thing i knew, was that Zak was kissing my forehead, again, before turning around and walking away, while waving his hand and looking at me.

"Goodbye! And good luck!" That was all i heard of him, before he dissapeared into nothing.

I feel in peace right now... Maybe things aren't really bad, and maybe i didn't screw everything up, not everyone hates me, but i still can't go back, people has to change first, i don't want things to be like before. 

But... This certainly can be a start.


End file.
